(Not so?) Bright Eyes
by Sidaene Starshine
Summary: UPDATED! Whilst being separated from each other as children, Yuna moves to Besaid Island on her father's wish for protection; Rikku finds herself in the Bikanel Desert dreaming about a girl she never has seen. Who is this Leah and will Yuna overcome her self-hate? Somewhat AU, somehwat not. Story takes place before and during FFX, same with FFX2. Prologue & Chapter One is up!
1. Prologue

**Dissclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2, those two games belongs to their creators!**

 **A/N: UPDATED VERSION! I changed their ages (Brother's, Yuna's and Rikku's) so it fits to the storyline and the game. Phew.  
** I'm going to be honest right away! I am a bit nervous about posting this.  
I don't know if anyone still is writing fanfictions for Final Fanasty X/X-2 but I've read some really good Gippal/Rikku ones this month and I just wanted to write something of my own!  
I had my ex-boyfriend be my beta reader for the first half of this and he gave me some good feedback but I'm still not sure if this is good enough... I have written fanfictions before but never in english like this, so excuse me for being shy _  
I have put down my heart and soul in writing this though! I really love writing and I want to improve and become exellent at doing this, so, I guess this is my practise ^^  
This story is set in somewhat AU yet still the same(?). I don't know that much about Spira so... But I hope this is good enough! I'd be really happy if you would read this and leave a review for me so I know what I need to improve on and stuff like that. :3

So uh... Read on!~ _xoxo Sid_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Al Bhed were highly despised by the yevonites and guados of Spira.

They were given bad reputation and mean nicknames based upon their beliefs, genetics and their choice of work, amongst other things. When the Al Bhed people had both been attacked and had their homes destroyed on Bikanel they were forced to flee to end up at all different kinds of places. Shattered from each other. Wherever they went they were unwanted, pushed away as if they all carried the plague.

When Cid arrived to Luca to settle down with his wife and son they were treated very badly by the yevonites. They weren't allowed to neither rent or buy a house, which forced them to find a place far from the large city to build their own house. Being used to the desert lands it came as a shock for the family when they found out that the only place available (meaning that no one wanted to put their foot there) was out in the woods, somewhere along the east coast of the Mi'ihen Highroad.

Determent to both take damn good care of and protect his family, Cid did his best to keep up the good mood and the good old Al Bhed-spirit that they all shared in their hearts. Cut off from the yevonite society, they didn't to pay any bills what so ever- and being Al Bhed they could construct and create anything. Soon Cid together with his wife, had built a massive house - all made of both old as new and broken machina - with electricity and everything they needed to live a decent life; Steampunky and perfect for the Al Bhed family.

And so, far away from their previous home and with no contact with the outer world, the family began their new life in the woods.

As the years passed Cid came to enjoy his new life.

Although he didn't forget and often thought of having his revenge on the yevonites, his wife Darla said to him that it wasn't the right way to chose revenge. Cid got so upset hearing this he nearly exploded with anger. Darla quickly calmed him down, said that what they needed was to prove themselves better than the yevonites. She said that anger and hate would take them nowhere but straight to hell. The right way was the way of kindness and love.

This put Cid in deep thoughts for many days. How was he supposed to show kindness and love to the yevonites? Had his people not yet done that with all their power through services and help? Had they not already given them that and _more_? Yes they had. he thought to himself. Whatever the circumstances the Al Bhed had been there for the yevonites and what had they been given in return? Bloody nothing except for hatred, bad reputation and an unfair trauma that would probably haunt them all for as long as they'd live.

They had given their all and the yevonites had gladly taken everything, only to throw it away as if was nothing but garbage. How was he supposed to show any kindness toward people like that?

Days passed and turned into weeks which turned into months. Thus another year had passed. The deep troublesome thoughts seemed to have left Cid's mind, for one day his wife found him in the backyard with a machina she never had seen before.

 _It was new_.

Cid was constructing machina again!

Being passionate about machina herself, Darla offered her help with building it. Glad she had asked Cid gave her as much freedom to speak her mind about the construction as he himself had. She was, after-all, excellent with machina.

Each and everyday they worked together, sharing ideas, sweat and laughter- not to forget they had arguments too, as all kinds of partners has. Even though their arguments weren't harsh they were about serious things. When it comes to creating and constructing machina one must be precise and careful, one tiny mistake could lead to a bad result, a _very_ bad result.

Cid knew this better than anyone.

Though neither Cid or his wife feared disaster and with the help they received from their son, the machina ended up to be just right.

Another six months passed. Cid was just about to finish another machina, one very much like the one he had co-created with his wife (and later their son) only that this one was slightly different. An updated version, so to speak.

Cid was just about to put the final touch to it when there was a loud scream coming from the front yard. A woman's scream.

Cid dropped his tools and ran to the front of the house.

There was a woman on her knees, her face downwards the ground. Cid didn't have to see her face to know who she was. He knew anyway.

"Clem!"

Cid ran up to her and sat down beside her. He could see that she wasn't in a good shape. She was shaking uncontrollably much, her breathing very quick and short. Cid wondered what could have happened. What had caused all this? he asked himself.

" _Ed'c res ech'd_?" Cid gasped. " _Tet ra rid oa, Clem? Ev ra rid oa E cfayn, E femm-!_ "

"He has not hurt me, Cid! Not yet..." her voice silent like a whisper, Cid could barely hear what she said. "I... I heard him speak to someone. _E ys cu clynt..._ What if he finds out that I've gone?" she burst out in tears, covering her face in her hands.

Cid grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Who, Clem- who was he speaking to?"  
"I don't know", she said repeatedly and shook her head. "I was in the bedroom. But he know- oh, he knowws!" she gasped and shrunk to the ground, silently shrieking and howling as she cried in despair.

Cid tried his hardest to work out what had happened. Clementine's husband knew something... but what?

He began searching through his memory. He had never known Clem to be a bad person nor someone that kept secrets. She had always been so kind-hearted, so naive- always seeing the absolute good in people. That had always been her finest and most adored trait. But it was also her biggest weakness. Cid knew she had been used and unworthily treated by so many before. He couldn't bare to know that it had happen again, that he had failed to protect her once more.

This was of course why he'd had such a hard time to trust the man Clem had chosen for herself all those years ago. He just could not understand why she would want to spend her whole life with someone like him. She had spent hours and days reassuring him that _this was different_ \- _this was going to be different_. And even though he had been against it- the love had been shining upon her face, sparkling through her swirling green eyes; she had even been eating better and been a lot happier the last couple of months- Cid could not hold her back from that kind of love which made her become so alive.

So of course he had accepted her choice in man.

This had made her oh, so happy. _Dra_ _rybbeacd kenm eh Spira!_

Yes, she had become the happiest girl in Spira. It didn't even matter that he had called her a fool, Clem had still been the happiest of happiest.

Now she wasn't.

Now she was on her way to Breaking Down Completely.

Cid was furious with this situation, on the edge of boiling with anger. How could the one man who was supposed to care for her and treat her like the goddess she was, hurt her like this- how could the man she had married cause her to be _this_?

Cid looked Clem straight in her eyes. "Did anyone follow ye here? Does anyone know ye ran away?"

She didn't dare to blink and only stuttered that she wasn't sure, she didn't know. Cid then grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the ground. He said that she would go inside with him so they could talk in private once she had calmed down a little. It wasn't be safe for either of them to stay out there, despite the fact that their property nowadays was on long forgotten lands.

When both of them were inside, Cid led Clem to a room on the left side of the hallway.

It was so big and beautifully built it caused Clem to hold her breath for a few seconds. The furniture and all the decorations were put and placed with such harmony it could have been done by a professional! Clem figured the house was built from scratch by Cid and that his wife had taken care of the inside, room by room until it was _just right_. Darla had always been good with decorating.

He monitored for her to take a seat in the sofa placed in the middle of the room. It shrunk quite a bit when she sat down. Cid saw that she had gained a few kilos over the past years but thought not much of it- except that the thought of food quickly crossed his mind.

"Ye must be hungry", he said before leaving the room.

Shortly thereafter, Clem heard strange sounds along with grunts and cursing. Soon Cid was back with a plate full of all different kinds of sandwiches. He placed the plate on the table before the sofa. When Clem didn't attempt to take a sandwich he sighed loudly, then watched as she approached the plate, her hand slightly trembling. She hesitated a bit before taking a bite.

He smiled widely when her eyes grew larger in sensation.

"Cid this is incredible! When did you get so good at this?" she spoke with her mouth full of sandwich. Cid only chuckled and sat down on the table, watching her as she ate. "Surprisingly good!" she said as she reached over for another one.

"Have as many as ye like."

Clem ate another two sandwiches in complete silence, enjoying every bit of the food Cid had prepared for her.

She gazed through the room. It was so different from what she was used to, so full of spirit. So full of ... Al Bhedness. Nothing like where she lived now, well... where she used to live. She wondered if she could stay here, if Cid would allow her to be his family again.

" _Vaamehk paddan nuf?_ " Cid spoke, pulling her away from her thinking. She nodded slightly and replied that she felt a bit better. Of course, she _had_ to feel better now after getting her stomach full with three sandwiches with cheese, salad and salami.

He looked at her. The colour to her cheeks had returned thanks to the food but still she didn't look well. Her face was pale as moonlight, glittering drops of sweat ran down her forehead. It looked like she was having a quite high fever. Cid feared she would not be able to talk anymore today, therefore he told her she was to spend the night there and get some rest.

" _Ruhacdmy?_ " she gasped. When Cid nodded she threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Will ye talk to me tomorrow, about what happened?" he asked her after gently pulling her off him.

"I will tell you everything", she nodded. "Everything."

"Right. Let me take ye to yer room."

Together they left the front room, Cid took the plate back to the kitchen as they walked passed it on their way to a staircase.

Clem had so much to look at, constantly pointing in different directions commenting about this and that. Cid only shook his head at her.  
"You have a child", she said quietly, approaching the photography on the wall. Cid stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

"A son", he said shortly. "Come on, it's getting late. I will show you the rest of the house tomorrow", he took her by the hand and walked up the stairs.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt strange having her knowing he had a family of his own- a child. It wasn't as if he didn't want to share that with her. He never had figured she would come to know about it like this, with the given circumstances and all. As they walked he couldn't help but wonder if she had missed him as much as he had missed her. He wondered if she ever regretted leaving their home, if she had had any thoughts of going back at all.

"Here we are."

Cid opened the door to a sunlit room with sky-blue walls. Clem was speechless as she entered. It was quite big with a lot of free space. A bed and a desk had been placed. There were a few wardrobes and closets too with place for both tools ( _typical_ Al Bhed) and clothing. Clem stood in the middle of the room and turned around to look at Cid.

"This is wonderful, thank you Cid."

"As long as yer happy with it", he grinned and embraced her with a hug. "Now get yerself some rest okay? And call on me if ye need anything, allright kid?" he stepped back to leave the room.

"I will", she nodded with a little smile. Hearing her old nickname again cheered her up. It had been too many years since he called her that. Childhood memories that had been long forgotten was now coming back to her. How different she thought her life would turn out to be back then. Now if was the opposite of what she wanted. She suddenly felt bad for being there in that room, knowing that Cid had been forced to take her in and let her stay, all because of her stupid mistake. her stupid choice in man. Her stupid taste. Her. Stupid.

"Yer okay?" Cid asked.

He had stayed between the hallway and the room, watching Clem as she seemed to be in deep thoughts. He didn't like to see her like that, wearing the mask of guilt. Cid approached her. Clem hid her face in her hands, quietly sniffing.

"Will you ever forgive me Cid? I must be honest... I never had any regrets regarding my choice, but... n-now I do. I wish I hadn't left. I wish I hadn't laid eyes on _him_!" Clem spoke into her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cried loudly. Her heart was broken into pieces and she didn't how she would put it back together again. So far the glue she had found was not working. It seemed nothing could stop all these feelings.

They overwhelmed her.

Cid took her to his embrace. He held her close to his chest, softly stroking her hair as she cried against his shoulder. He felt her heart beating, fast just like a rabbit being chased by wolfs. She was weak now, so he would be strong for her.

There was nothing chasing her now. The chase was over.

She had run away and now she was in safety. Cid was going to make sure that she would remain safe.

"There's no need to apologies, of course I forgive ye", he whispered softly. "The one who needs to beg for my forgiveness is that bastard to man of yers. _E femm syga res byo pek desa vyn fyd ra tet du oa_."

Clem looked up at him too see Cid fire off his most assuring grin which made her smile a little.

"Kick his butt, Cid."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Cid and Clem turned their heads to see Cid's wife and son standing in the doorway.

"We heard cries and mr-mr got worried."

"It's allright. Come here son", Cid monitored for the little boy to come forward into the room.

He took Cid's hand and dared not to look at the woman. He had never met her before so he was being shy. He spoke softly, as if he was suppose to whisper something that only Cid was allowed to hear: "Daa, who ish shee?"  
Cid looked from his son to Clem, meeting her gaze. "This... this is my sister. Clementine."

Clem smiled at her older brother before reaching out her hand to her niece. "But you can call me Clem, everyone does."

The little boy hesitated before shaking hands with her. Then he stepped back to hide behind Cid, causing a giggle out of Clem. "He looks just like you", she said. "I bet you are just like him too, aren't you?" she smiled mischievously and the little boy nodded quickly.

"Broota work wish de maachinas just like daa!" he exclaimed happily, forgetting about his shyness as he got to express how good he was with machina- his favourite hobby!

"Oh! You have a brother?"

Cid laughed and replied that 'brother' was his _name_.

"So you are planning to get another one?" Clem raised an eyebrow at _her_ brother, who shook his head.

"One little devil is enough as it is."

"What does the lady of the house have to say about this- Darla?"

Cid's wife had remained in the doorway to watch the reunion of Cid and his sister, and the first meeting of Brother and his aunt. She knew about the past that they shared and even though she had been more accepting of it, she had long missed her sister in law. They used to be very close friends before... before Clem had decided to leave with her husband.

Now she stood there with a happy smile shining upon her face, chuckling at the sudden question. More kids?

"I sure wouldn't mind having another baby", she said softly, looking at Cid who met her gaze. Darla knew that Cid wanted to have another baby as much as she did.

"Well you know what they say- never say never, right?" Clem said as she noticed how the energy in the room suddenly had shifted.

Darla only forced a smile and Cid mumbled something unbearable before clearing his throat. "Anyways. Clem will be staying with us for a while."

"I-it's very kind of you Cid but I know that I shouldn't be welcome here after everyth-"

"Oh shush!.. That's nonsense. You are my darling sister in law, you are family. Of course you are welcome", Darla walked up to Clem and embraced her with a hug that lasted several minutes. Darla then smiled at her. "We are very glad to have you here with us, Clem. But now... we must return to bed. We will talk more tomorrow, okay? Come along, Brother. Good night Clementine. _Brother, cyo kuut hekrd du ouin yihd_."

The little boy nodded wrapped his arms around Clementine's legs and hugged her! "Goo night auntie Clem", he sang softly.

"Aww how cute! Good night Brother, I'll see you tomorrow." Clem patted his little head and giggled.

Darla hugged her one more time before she left with Brother. Cid scratched his beard trying to hide a yawn but failed. Clem giggled at his yawn and yawned loudly herself. She felt so much lighter now. Maybe this could be the right glue for healing her broken heart? Cid and his family had been so welcoming and understanding despite she had not told them _why_ she had left her husband yet and so suddenly. She knew they would speak about it soon though.

 _And maybe that's for the best_ , she thought. _They have to know. They deserved to know._

"We should also hit the beds, ye especially. And don't worry. No one will find ye here. I'll keep ye safe, allright?" Cid looked at her straight in those swirly green eyes, his face very serious. Clem nodded and he kissed her forehead before leaving for the door. "See ye tomorrow kid."

* * *

Clementine had stayed with her brother and his family for a week.

She hadn't told them yet about what had happened, no one had asked her to do so either. Mainly because Cid did not want to put any pressure on her. He first and most wanted her to have some rest, a break from everything around her. He knew she often thought about what other people would say if they knew she had ran away from her husband, one of the most powerful men of all in Spira. Although they did not speak much of it, he knew that Clem had thoughts about going back to him and leave her brother again, only to spare her from going through the humiliation from other spirans. Every time. Cid told her that he wouldn't allow her to return to someone who harmed her and caused her so much pain as that bastard had.

 _E mucd oa uhla yht E fuhd tu ed ykyeh._

Clem didn't want to see her brother suffer because of what she was going through. It was painful for her to see the effect it had on him. The constant worry, always being on his guard- at the same time so calm and strong. Determent to protect her he never left the land he had claimed for his family. Clem appreciated all that he and his family did for her. Well, she assumed that they were all one big family now but it was still so new she didn't dare to speak her mind about it.

She hadn't always been as careful like she now was.

Being apart from her brother and living a completely different life in Luca for six years had effected her quite a bit, more than she thought it would have. She was not quite herself yet either but day by day she relaxed and allowed her old self to come back bit by bit.

She really enjoyed dining with these people, cooking especially. Cid was actually a very good chef as Clem had come to learn during her first day there. Not only did he make delicious sandwiches, he made the most delicious meals ever. It didn't matter what they were cooking, somehow Cid just knew how things should be done.

While Cid took care of the cooking, Darla would whistle a beautiful melody and help Brother to practise his Al Bhed and the common language of Spira. He was a smart kid and surprisingly good with machina for his age, but lacked when it came to communication- he seemed to have some kind of speaking disability disorder. His parents did not worry too much about it, eventually he would learn to speak properly. And if not it would not be the end of the world either. They understood him and that was all that was needed.

Today they were to have their dinner out in the backyard. The sun was warm and shining down upon them and there were some fluffy white clouds in the sky. It wasn't as warm as it would have been in the desert lands but it was very warm. Summer had come like an explosion just after spring had begun. But no one complained.  
Cid had prepared chicken and salad, very simple but he had decorated everything so beautifully it looked magical. It made Clem's stomach grumble when she looked at it. Darla was setting the table where Brother was practicing his Al Bhed grammar.

"Am I gettin any bettar auntie Clem?" he questioned as she put plates on the table. " _E ys... Oui ec. Ra ec. Cra yna. Ed ec. Fa... yna. Drao yna._ Did Broota get dem all?"

"You mixed up a few but that's allright. You'll get there, don't worry sweetie."

After dinner was over Brother went to play with his new set of tools Cid had given him a few days ago. A present for being so helpful and respectful of Clementine. Being the only child and not very used to other people than his parents, Cid and Darla wasn't sure how he would be around Clem. But to their surprise (and luck) Brother treated her well and behaved properly around her. Not to forget though, boys are boys and they like to play pranks. Brother especially liked to play pranks on his fellow folks.

"I suppose I have to tell you why... I mean... about what happened and all", Clem started. Both Cid and Darla agreed that it would be a good idea if she did.

"We can't help you properly if we don't know what's going on", Darla said drinking her red wine. Cid nodded.

Clem took a deep breath, biting her lip. She was nervous. Now she was going to tell them- everything- and then they'd know. Cid would know.

"Just take it easy honey, we're all here for you", Darla reassured her.

Clem nodded, breathing heavily. "Okay... I... I..."

"Ye said something 'bout that he knows something", said Cid to help her. "Where ye hiding anything from him, Clem. A lover perhaps?" Cid received a slap on his shoulder from Darla, mumbling sorry in al bhed.

"That girl would never betray anymore, Cid! You know that better than anyone! You know Clementine! _Cdibet syh..._ "  
"Uugh now I feel very bad..." Clem said, trying to hold back the tears but couldn't stop them. Crying she took Cid's hand. She couldn't really see him through the tears but she didn't look away from him. She had to face this.

"I know you forgave me before, but this- what I've done is unforgiveable. I... I lied to Braska about...Ohhh Fayth...I never told him I am Al Bhed."

Cid was in shock. And he was freaking full of anger.

What his sister just had confessed put a thick silence between the three of them. So thick you could almost touch it. Cid was disgusted. Her weakness disgusted him. That Braska-man disgusted him. But most of all, all the spirans disgusted him. That damn Yevon disgusted him to the core. How he wished for it all to end- the hate against the Al Bhed all over the world. It had made a weakling out of his sister.

HIS SISTER.

His freaking little sister had turned into a pussy all because of stupid, greedy people that fed on other people's fears. OH FAYTH how he wished for it all to end! His sister shouldn't have had to lie about her true self to be worthy of someone else's love and affection. That was just wrong and sick!  
"How did he find out?" Darla asked slowly.  
"H... He wanted us to have a family", Clem said quietly. "He wanted to have a baby."  
Darla looked confused. "Why would that be a bad thing?"  
Cid cleared his throat, repositioning himself in his chair. "It'd be half al bhed."  
"Yeah?"  
Cid and Darla peered at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Ohh!..."  
"Now yer getting it."  
"The eyes!"  
"Yes, precisely! The eyes!" Darla said nearly yelling, gesturing with her arm.  
There was silence between them again. Cid lit a cigarette and took a drag. This was almost too much to handle. _Unbelievable drama_... Once again he blamed the yevonites for ruining his life. His sisters' life. His whole family's life.  
"Then you didn't...?" Darla peered at Clem who blushed, mumbling something about protective sex being allright. After all, they were married. The two women giggled and started speaking about other things about that subject. Darla was just about to tell her sister in law about her first time with Cid when he irrupted her.  
"Then why are ye here? If ye were protecting yerself from gettin' knocked-up. How did he find out, eh?"  
Clem gasped and suddenly whimpered loudly, biting her bottom lip to silence herself. Tears where filling her eyes, making it impossible for her to see anything. Darla grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her. Cid just sat there looking right at her, smoking his cigarette. He had been a bit hard on her, yes, but needed to. She wouldn't speak up to them if he didn't, and he needed her to tell him why she was here. Why had Clementine left her darling husband?

 **"** It's allright..." Darla spoke slowly with her kindest voice to comfort the crying woman beside her.  
And Fayth, was she crying. Clem cried hysterically, causing Brother to come running towards them. She spoke between her loud sobs but it was impossible to understand what she said.  
" _E dneat du... kad ret uv... e... ed._.."  
"What did she say?" asked a confused Brother, there was worry in his voice. "And why is she crying? Why are you crying, Clemmie?"  
" _E'S YS BNAKHYHD_!"

* * *

 **Six years later  
**

They were nothing like cousins. More like sisters.

Rikku refused to listen to anybody but Yuna, and Cid of course. They had a special bond those two. It didn't matter what they where doing as long as they where doing it together. So they did everything together, even going to potty. If it was Yuna who had to her business Rikku would sit on the round circle mat on the floor, playing with her toys (the old and broken machina parts that Cid had thrown away) and vice versa.

Cid didn't understand why the girls had to spend every single moment with each other, didn't they ever wish for some space?

They did, of course.

Rikku could be a real little devil some times, irritating her whole family with ugly words and mean teasing. She was a real teaser, that girl. And bossy too. Some days she'd even try to boss her dad around, just like she did with Brother and Yuna when they played together. Because that's what it was, a play. Rikku was no real boss, that was only her character in a game the three kids had come up with. She'd be the bossy leader while Brother would be the hard working worker and Yuna the hero.

Some hero she was too. Very extraordinary and unique. Not like the heroes you read about in history books and tales. No, Yuna was a completely different type of hero. Clem would always encourage her to go her own way, to follow her heart. There was nothing wrong with a calm and quite hero. She didn't want Yuna to grow up and think that there was certain ways you had to follow. And it wasn't as if Brother and Rikku teased and mocked her for being who she was in that pretend-play. They encouraged her too, and a lot at that.

Clem smiled, enjoying watching them all play. It reminded her of her own childhood in some way. Cid and her had been close as siblings could be.

He had been the best brother a sister could ask for. Stupid, fun, caring and protective. But he was smart too. Maybe too smart for his own good, always tinkering with new ideas, always creating something new in his mind. Clem chuckled to herself, thinking back so, so far. It had been too many times that Cid's _brilliant ideas_ turned out to get him into really big troubles. Once he had come up with the super brilliant idea to make a Super Electronic Magnet that would be of grave help for the Al Bhed. Unfortunately it caused more disaster than he could have foreseen.

Although the idea wasn't entirely his own. He'd read about it in an old book, full of dust and spider web that he found behind a bookshelf in the library. It was called _Never Finished Experiments_ and it had sent shivers down little Cid's spine. That had been better than receiving presents on his birthday! When he had been going through all the pages and his swirling eyes landed on the project something happened inside him. It was as if someone had pressed a button or yelled "Ready... Set... GO!".

Cid had been on fire, burning with desire to finish that experiment. The idea was to charge a needle by rubbing it against a normal magnet. The magnetic energy that had been transported to the needle would be weak. but enough to attract a small amount of iron flings, said the book. Then you'd wrap a copper wire around the needle and attach it to the cord ends at the poles of a dry battery. According to the book the magnetism would increase due to the electricity and therefore you'd be able to lift a bigger amount of iron flings. Cid didn't want to lift some silly little flings, no. Cid wanted to lift railway carriages, motorcycles- maybe even transport planes. Cid wanted to impress on Spira and show how great an Al Bhed could be.

Cid's new version of the model didn't include the dry battery. In fact, it looked a lot different. And he wouldn't be fulfilling this on his own. Clem was there by his side, ready to face the new future for their people.

Both of them had their respective tasks in this little (big) project. Cid would be the constructer and Clem the one to test it. That way he could always blame her for it if it would be a total fiasco. Not that he did it though. No one would believe him if he did. Little Clementine would never do something so mischievous.

But this time she did. And it went totally wacko.

Cid cut the cord on an old lamp which he'd found out on the street, tore off the cover all down to the contact and then wrapped the charged needle in the bare electrical wiring. He had Clem were sat in the kitchen in their apartment, currently living in the large and loud city Luca. Their mother worked in the tavern down the road and their father was a mechanic. Cid passed over his Super Electronic Magnet to Clem, asking her to fulfil her part of the deal and plug in the contact.

Clem hesitated but eventually found it impossible to resist against Cid's manic enthusiasm. She put the plug into the wall socket. No magnetism was noticeable but Cid's constructed apparatus slapped every light and every electrical gadget in their apartment, every light and electrical gadget in the whole apartment house and in the hose next door. Something broke in the electrical transformer out on the street and soon there where some policemen gathering around it.

Cid and Clem spent a terrifying hour by the window in their parents bedroom, the only room with view towards the street. Soon the policemen left and a van from the Luca Electric Company drove forth. A man with weird looking shoes climbed up the post between the apartment houses to investigate the electrical transformer. Cid and Clem were both troll bound and shaking with horror. Would they be killed for this? They knew how the Al Bhed was treated. If you weren't on your guard you'd be killed for anything, sometimes for nothing. Fayth, they silently prayed not to be punished for what had happened. Eventually the light returned and the van from Luca's Electric Company drove off. Cid and Clem were never caught and continued living their little Al Bhed lives.

Cid laughed hard at the memory when his sister told him about it. They were sat in the kitchen drinking coffee as they watched the kids play about. "I hope they never do something stupid like that!" he laughed again shaking his head. "It was so stupid, really freakin' stupid. I dunno what I was thinking."

Clem smiled. It was so good to see him laugh, hearing his laugh raspy and cough-like from smoking too many cigarettes. _It must be first the first time since the accident_ , she thought gazing over the kitchen into the front room. Their play was different now. Yuna was sending spirits of dead spirans to something she called "the Moonsha", performing a dance of slow movements on the large circle carpet. Something she had to do, she told her mother when Clem asked her why she was dancing like that. She was a calm and centered child, very mature for her age at six and that worried Clementine even though she encouraged her daughter to be herself at all times. It worried her that Yuna was always so serious even during a play. It worried her because the pretend-play Yuna was in was so much like the work of a Summoner.

Today Yuna played pretend that there had been a terrible accident. A large wave had rolled in from the sea, taking the lives of at least 50 spirans and she had to send all their spirits to the Moonsha to prevent them from turning into fiends that would hunt the people of Spira down.

Rikku was in the other end of the room, yelling about at her brother. She had built an Al Bhed aircraft with pillows, blankets, stools and chairs from the kitchen, Cid's toolbox and jewellery from Clem's room along with shoes from the hallway and a couple of paintings from the wall in Brother's room. Brother was in the back of her little ship, tinkering away like a professional to fix up the engine.

"Allright, allright I'm on it, _pnyd_!" Brother cried and took up the pace, tinkering as fast as he possible could with the pretend engine with the forms and looks of a pillow. Rikku just laughed and kept yelling at him, uglier and uglier words leaving her mouth as rain came down from the clouds.

Clem raised an eyebrow at Cid, who cleared his throat and called her to him.

"Coming pops!" Rikku sang and quickly crawled out from her ship to run to the kitchen. She smiled her widest and sweetest smile to her dad as she grabbed her by her tiny waist and put her down on the table. "Whadcha wan'?''

He sighed a little, looking at her. He hated doing this. "Ye know what we've talked about, hm? The little thing that ye do."

"What pops?" Rikku tilted her head to the side looking so innocent, her blond bangs covering her eyes.

Cid sighed again. "Yer language, kid. Yer being all sweet and cute now but out there with Brother yer all..." he paused, looking for the right words he say. He really didn't enjoy schooling Rikku, he didn't enjoy schooling any of the kids as a matter of fact. She was so sweet and innocent, when she wanted to.

And now she really wanted to. She knew what was coming and she didn't like it any more than Cid did.

"What about my language, pops?" Rikku said sweetly, beginning to rock from side to side on the table.

"Yer language is terrible. Ye say awful things, too awful for a five year old to even know about!" Cid blurted.

Rikku stiffened and pouted. "Cunno..."

"Ye don't hear yer cousin Yuna use those ugly words, do ye?"

"No pops..."

"Why don't ye erase those words from yer pretty lil' mind, eh? Use another word."

Rikku tilted her head to the right, biting her bottom lip as she thought for a moment. ''You mean like... meanie?''

Cid chuckled and nodded. ''Exactly'', he then grabbed her taking her into his arms, wagging her from side to side as he embraced her. '' _E's ys bnuit uv oa_.''

''Daaad!'' the little girl waved her both arms up and down widely in protest. ''Lemme go! I can't breathe!''

''Ok, ok! Just no more of those ugly-nasty words, ey?'' Cid put her on arms length from him, looking at her and she nodded quickly not looking him in the eyes, still struggling to free herself from her father's grip. ''Rikku...''

''Fine I'll stop, just lemme go'', she whined. ''Pleease.''

''Ok, off ye go.''

Rikku jumped down to the floor, shrieking with happiness to be free as she ran back into the front room yelling at Brother to go back to his spot, the ship was _hers_.

''Do you think she will ever learn?'' Clem said with a sigh.

''No'', Cid sat back down on his chair chuckling. ''Not anytime soon anyway.''

''She takes after you, you know. Between Brother and Rikku _she_ is the one who is most like you. Too much like you.''

Cid groaned inwardly and drank his coffee. It tasted as bitter as he felt being schooled about by his sister. ''Ye know that's not true. Brother is _just_ like me. Just as impulsive and close to anger as I am.''

Clem shook her head, not wanting to listen to her brother's comment. So she kept pushing her argument, pointing with her whole arm towards the front room. ''Look at her Cid- she has no manners bossing her _big_ brother around like that. I know you say they're just playing but her _language!_ It is vulgar, Cid!'' her voice rose higher as she spoke, cheeks flushing of crimson.

Cid hid behind his mug, very aware of that he unconsciously had thought his daughter to speak like that. But was it really vulgar? Sure, she used words that could shock you- she was five years old after all- but Cid had seen it as her being cute and funny trying to be a lot tougher than she really was. Didn't Clementine know that? Cid was sure that she did, maybe he was wrong. What was wrong with some ugly words here and there anyway, it wasn't as if Rikku used _that_ kind of language all the time, every day.

''What about Yuna then?'' Cid spat, suddenly found himself getting rather angry. His sister had been complaining a lot regarding his kids recently, and that wasn't just about how they spoke either- no it was about everything. How they behaved during dinner, how they played, how they took care of their chores and how they didn't take care of their chores... Clem raised an eyebrow at his question. ''Ye heard me. Ye go complainin' about my kids, yer kid ain't any better. Ye haven't seen what she does, have ye? ... Thought as much. She's doin' what them Summoner's does, Clem! Freakin' Summoners!''

''I'm moving to Bevelle.'' Clem stated, ignoring what Cid said.

He almost choked on his coffee and had to spit it back into his mug. ''Are ye out of yer mind?!''

Clem shook her head. ''I think you should come too. They have good schools in Bevelle. They even take in Al Bheds at one of them. I think it'd be good for Yuna to go to school.''

''I can't believe this'', Cid scoffed leaving the table. He grabbed his packaged of cigarettes and walked to the front door. He heard the chair moving against the floor and Clem's quick feet running after him.

''Where you goin' dad?'' cried Rikku loudly.

''Out smokin, princess!'' Cid yelled back before he disappeared through the door with Clem right behind, closing the door after them. Cid walked around in circles, kicking the small rocks laying on the ground. Stopping just to lit a cigarette and took up his circle-walking again as he took a long drag, filling up his lunges with the toxic smoke.

''Will you listen to me? Bevelle is good-'', Clem started, her eyes following Cid's every movement, every turn he made.

''Bullshit!'' he scoffed full of anger, shaking his head roughly in disbelief. How could she do this to him? ''Bevelle is just like every other damn place on this damned earth. Whole of Spira is full of shitheads hatin' about! Ye'd be runnin' right towards yer death!'' spit sprouted from his mouth as he yelled his lunges out at her.

Clem flinched for a second, only to yell back at him with full force. ''So living like this is better?! Hiding away from the world, with no contact with anyone! Is this the kind of life you want for your children?!''

Cid hissed, sucking hard on his cigarette.

''Don't you know what you're teaching them about the world? That wherever they go they'll be unwanted, everywhere there's danger! You teach them to be afraid, Cid!''

The world stopped, a high pitched tune ringing inside his head. He had to stop and stand still suddenly feeling defeated. The cigarette hung from his lips and arms hanging limp from his sides. How could he let himself be defeated and run over? He was a grown man in his late twenties, and a good man at that. He was the one that had seen to it that every one had been able to leave safely after the attack. He had taken his family to safety, built their home by his own hands! As if that wasn't enough he had start building his own airship as soon as the house was finished! Then when she came to them, torn apart as she was, he took her in with wide open arms. And when she had told him about her marriage that had been based on a lie he had done his very best to accept it. He had forgiven her, taken care of her- he had kept her and Yuna safe all these years. Was this the 'thank you' he was getting? His eyes darkened, hands into fists, pulse beating hard and loud in his ears.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He didn't know what to say or yell to her. There were no words coming, no words left. He closed his mouth, lips pressed together to a firm line. A bird sang cheerfully in a tree in the forest that surrounded them. Clem approached him slowly, carefully reaching out for his hand and grabbed it. He could feel her squeezing his hand reassuringly, for comfort he guessed. That's when he realised he was crying. No hysterical, loud crying. Nor was his eyes filled up with tears. But he cried. Small, tiny single water drops of salt ran down his cheek.

''What a damn rollercoaster...''

Clementine nodded and smiled a little, squeezed his hand and walked over to the wooden couch by the house-wall, motoring for him to sit down. When he sat down she gently wiped his tears away, removed the little cigarette end from his dry lips, dropping it to the ground. Cid's eyes narrowed a little. He took out a new cigarette from the package and lit it. Clem bit her lip. ''Look... I... Is this about Darla?'' He looked at her right in her eyes, giving her a look that said more than words. She let out a sigh taking his right hand, squeezed it warmly. Cid flinched and pulled his hand from her. '' _Y ys cunno..._ ''

''It's just not only about Darla'', Cid said looking out over the rocky road leading away from their house towards the long road that led to the crossroads from the Mi'ihen Highroad to either Luca or the Mushroom Rock Road. ''It's about every Al Bhed. My kids- yer kid. I've kept us safe for years and ye suddenly decide to- to move! It-it doesn't make any sense to me, allright? How do ye plan to move to Bevelle anyway? It's really far from here.''

''Same way as always? Travelling.''

''Travelling isn't always safe with all the fiends learkin' about.''

''No, really?'' Clem said sarcastically. ''It was just as dangerous when you left Bikanel, you know, and Brother was only three then. Yuna is six.''

''They grow up too fast'', Cid said as he puffed on his cigarette, smoke beaming from his mouth. He turned to look at his sister. ''How would ye do it? Which paths would ye take?''

Clem laughed. ''Are you worried for me?''

Cid smirked. ''Ye bet I am! Who knows what might be lurkin' about out there, besides fiends! I can't let ye go away unless I know yer safe and all.''

She sighed, moved closer to her brother and tilted her head so it would rest against his shoulder. The move to Bevelle would be easy, she had been working on it for a couple of weeks. First they would take the route upwards the Mi'ihen Highroad to the Travel Agency where they'd stay for the night, then continue through the sea reef cliff environment Mushroom Rock Road only to pass by Djose later...

Clem smiled to herself. It would be an adventure, just like it had been when she ran away all those years ago. Although that had been a whole different journey and a whole lot scarier too. She had been on the run for weeks when she arrived outside Cid's house. She didn't remember much of that day, except for falling down onto her knees when she had seen the house. She had been so exhausted, silently praying to Yevon that the family who lived there would be kind to her.

She had been somewhat lucky on her travels as she got to spend the night in some homes here and there, maybe because they pitied her. Most of the time she had been yelled at and people had spit on her and telling her that it was her own fault if she was tired and hungry. Not many wanted to look after a pregnant Al Bhed woman.

''We could take the ship, you know'', Cid said, pulling her back from the old memories. She sat up gasping, looked at him and smiled happily.

''Do you really mean that? And would you move with me?''

Cid nodded. Clem squealed, clapped her hands together before grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!''

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

 **A/N:** ~HUGE THANK YOU FOR READING THE WHOLE PROLOGUE!~  
Soooo? What do you think? Hmmm? Worth continueing on or just... crap? I wanted to do a prolouge because I really needed the warm-up haha! And it felt like a good first practise.  
Was it really confusing with the conversations in Al Bhed? I haven't put in any translations in the text, mainly because it gives the mysitcal feeling when you don't understand everything completely- and I really like to guess what they are saying, it is really fun. Although, _I_ know what they are saying. Would you like to have translations in the text from now on? Please let me know!  
And, how was the characters? If anything I am mostly nervous about them beeing awkward or not... in character.  
I also wonder how my writing is in general. Can you see things in your mind when you read this or are there too few details about the environment and such? Maybe I'll learn how to write good soon enough. Hopefully I will.  
Aaaa I'll stop whining now.  
Please review and have a wonderful day! _xoxo Sid_


	2. Chapter One

**A/N : **Chapter One is updated and ready to be read!  
If the characters seem to be out of character it is supposed to be like that, although I do my best to have them be in character whilst they sort of ... have to be out of character for the beginning of this story. Hopefully I will make it work out, because I have a plan.

 **Disclaimer : **I don't own FFX or FFX2. These two games belongs to their creators. The lyrics in the beginning is not my own work, I simply translated it from swedish to english. It's originally title is "När du ler" which means "When you smile" and the group who preforms it is called "Vibafemba". It's a wonderfully good group of men singing a-capella in swedish, sometimes in english (sometimes they do covers as-well). I highly recommend that you youtube them or search for them on Spotify or Apple Music/iTunes. "Vibafemba" or "Viba Femba".

 **As always : **Please leave a review either here or my instagram sidaene . starshine !

Thank you! Have a wonderful day!~ _xoxo Sid_

* * *

 **Part 1**

 _When you look at me  
When you look at me  
When you look at me,  
the sun shines through thee  
I want to be near  
when you look at me_

 _When you smile for me  
When you smile for me  
When you smile for me,_

 _I see the spring in thee  
I want to be near  
when you smile for me_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Small, clear raindrops slithered down the window. Some slow, some faster than the other they left shining trail marks just like snails on the pavement. Outside that window, life was just as any other day in Spira. People were running about making their errands to this and that shop, in or out from different taverns, children were laughing as they did their best to not be in somebody's way while playing and chasing each other down the sidewalk. Every once in a while someone of the adults walking by would give in to their inner child and join in, lifting one of the kids high up in the air, spinning round and round with him or her. Others jumped together with them in the puddles so the warm rain of summer splashed all over the pavement.  
Yuna sighed and turned her head to look at the sidewalk. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander...  
She imagined what would happen if she would walk down the sidewalk, all the way down and then take the turn to the left. She'd be passing by a small café where many spirans visited. Then she would walk by that cute little café and go inside, maybe to order a nice, cup of hot chocolate for this rainy and grey summers' day. She'd meet the eyes of many different people. Couples of all sorts would be sitting in there, chatting and enjoying each other's company over a freshly baked bun with a steaming mug of tea. There'd be sisters, brothers, friends- gays and lesbians, straights- married couples and loners. Any kind of couple she could think of- they're there. They would be there.  
And today, if she had chosen to go in, she'd be stepping right into the scene of a proposal.  
A great looking guy with brown hair in shoulders length, his eyes deep blue and sparkling with happiness, gratefulness and love for the woman before him. On his right knee with a tiny box in his hand, revealing the most desirable ring a woman could wish for. His voice doesn't whimper nor does he scream out his wish. His voice bares him, deep and warm vibrating just right through his throat as his lips forms the words _Will you marry me?_  
A beautiful woman with flushing cheeks of crimson. Heart beating fast and slow at the same time, holding onto the chair with her left hand as if to stay down onto the ground. She's afraid she would fly away with so much happiness filling her up. Her eyes shining with life, trust and passion, swirling and ever so green. She nods and smiles as her lips forms the word of a yes. _Yes, I will marry you_.  
Everyone around them would step away from their chairs and tables, clap their hands as the two unite in a romantic kiss. The true loves kiss. He'd cup his hands, hold her face to carefully in those cupped hands and look her deep in her eyes to pour all his love into her. She would look back at him, into his eyes and with a breath she'd pour all her love into him as-well.

Yuna shifted in her seat, holding her head up with her palms as her arms rested on the windowsill. It seemed far to perfect to be real, and of cours it wasn't. It was just an imagination of what she wished it would have been like. Her mother and father reuniting after so many years; them becoming a whole family. That way everybody would be happy and Yuna wouldn't have to feel like she was a freak.  
How could life out there be just like before when it was so different in here where she was? How could today be just like any other day?

''Young Lady Yuna?''  
Yuna turned her head to see who had come in. It was another of those servants who worked here. Time for checks again she assumed. Ever so often someone came in to see how she was doing. She shifted her head and cleared her throat. ''Yes?''  
''You have -ehm- a visitor,'' the man said did the prayer salutation before he stepped out through the door. Yuna turned back to the window.  
Shortly thereafter another came in. He strode over to the window. She was looking at his reflected face in the window.  
''Are you ready, Yuna?''  
She lowered her eyes, bit her bottom lip lightly and took a breath. Then she slowly turned, uncomfortable to face him. She knew of how deep of blue his eyes are. She knew she would only see her own reflection in them, the reflection of her mother in herself. He had so many similarities to her. Cheeks, nose and dimples. Same serious and calm voice.  
She bent her head backwards a little bit to look up at her father's face, to meet his eyes.  
''I am ready.''

* * *

Front: Sand, sand, sand. Sand dunes and hills of sand. Mountains of sand. Hrm- a dead tree. A bush. Stone, stone, a pile of stones.  
Left: More sand, dunes and hills and mountains. A stone here and there.  
Right: MORE SAND.  
Back: Camp. And of course, sand.

Rikku stood outside the tent she and Brother shared in the camp that her family shared together with another group of Al Bheds. Quite many in fact. She didn't know them so well yet but Cid knew who they were, and they had a kid around her age so she assumed they were allright. Although they weren't exactly friends yet but still got along pretty well. They were pretty alike each other too, same bouncy and free spirit. Shin was more of a boy-ish girl though, a year older than Rikku and not as stubborn as her. Rikku hoped they'd become friends. She really needed a friend right now.  
Rikku gazed over the land of Bikanel- her new home. So far she hadn't seen much besides what she looked at now. If Cid had told her from the beginning that they were moving to the biggest sandbox of all Spira she would have been much more cooperative. Maybe a little bit more cooperative. But no, instead he had just blurted it out over supper one evening that they were all going to leave. Out of the blue- just like _that_! Rikku didn't care that they would be moving to something 'new' and 'better', they couldn't just leave their home. What kind of stupid idea was that anyway? Leaving the house her mother and pops had built together? No way! It would ruin everything!

Or so she had thought. And she had fought for that thought.

All through the long journey they made with Cid's airship she had been screaming, yelling and crying, kicking anyone that would go near her. The only one she allowed to hold her was Brother, because he didn't really want to leave either. It was a hard change they were facing. As they left their home somewhere on the east cost of the Mi'ihen Highroad they also left Clementine and Yuna. Cid said something about they'd be moving to Bevelle. Rikku didn't even know where Bevelle was or that it actually existed. She hadn't needed any other place in her life before, so why would she now? Her world and universe had been their house in the woods, surrounded by trees in different highs and shapes.  
''Doesn't it make ye happy? Spira is bigger than you thought.'' Cid said trying to cheer up his little girl.  
''I don't care about Spira!'' screamed Rikku, her voice hoarse from hours of yelling, tears were sprouting from her eyes.  
''I thought ye wanted to explore? That's what ye said anyway.''  
''But not without Yunie!''

Rikku smiled to herself. She had made the whole journey a disaster. But that didn't matter now. They were on Bikanel, the biggest sandbox ever seen in Spira, and Clementine and Yuna were safe in Bevelle. And- Rikku had to think it just one last time- they were in the biggest box of sand. _Bikanel_.  
She tasted the word, let it lay on her tongue like a caramel.  
 _Bikanel._  
She loved it here.  
They had been on the island for a mere three days and she was already in love with the place. Day one she had fallen in love with the sun and the wind, both of them so warm and soothing against her skin. The sunset and the sunrise were both much more magical out in the desert than in the woods. Day two she had fallen in love with the animals that lived nearby; there was a rather big colony of sand-ants running about deep underneath the sand. Rikku was so fascinated by this she had Cid tell her all he knew about sand-ants and their little lives; there was also many ruins shattered all over the desert it would seem, and this fascinated Rikku a lot more. She begged and pleaded to hear stories about the city that once was, not knowing how she upset her father and brother by this. It had after-all, been the homes of Al Bhed before the attack. Nevertheless Cid told her many stories of the lost and destroyed Al Bhed city; he couldn't blame her curiosity and was glad to have her -unknowingly- searching for her clan's past.  
Oh how she loved it all. Brother seemed to like it too but Rikku wasn't too sure. She couldn't really tell with Brother, if he liked it or not. He was too impulsive- either being for something and then completely against it only after a minute or so. Then again, she was just the same.  
Every now and then the two siblings wound go on walks around their camp, sometimes a bit further away but just as long as they could see the red flag that was tied to the rod Cid had sat up in the middle of camp. Brother didn't really like taking his little sister so far away from their base- they were in the middle of the desert after-all, and every time she told him to relax he would say something about a promise to protect her at all costs.

Now she stood there, a couple of feet from the tent, gazing out at the large land of sand before her. A smile spread on her face. Today was going to be so much fun! Cid had told her all about it that morning- his plans and his goal, the very reason for the sudden change in their lives. Rikku had been so amazed by what he told her and Brother. Her old man (ahem not so old really, 28 is no age!) was so smart and intelligent, by far the best man of all Spira! She clapped her hands together, then bumped her fist up in the air, striking a pose for victory. This would beat the crap out of those _vyd-cdibet-mucan-syahea_ Al Bhed-hating spirans! With their new secret base underground they would never be attacked and hurt again. Never ever again.  
That is, if the other Al Bheds would agree with Cid and help him build it.  
Would they? Yeah, they would. Wouldn't they? Rikku hoped with her whole heart and soul that they would. They had to.

Her blond hair bounded as she ran back to the east side of their camp, eyes scanning for Cid. She sprinted when she spotted him. His bald head shimmered with sweat, making his tattoo on the right side of his head glow and sparkle in the sun. Rikku called his name multiple times but he didn't listen, so she ended up yelling ''POOOPS!'' instead, which caught his attention. He turned around and smiled widely when he saw her running up to him.  
''What's the matter, kid?'' Cid said with a laugh in his throat.  
''Are they here yet? Please say that they're here!'' Rikku bounced up and down on the spot, clutching her hands together in a plea and peered up at her father. The expression in his face changed. Rikku flinched backwards, he looked so serious. ''Pops?''  
''Not yet, but they will be soon.'' he replied and smiled again, although Rikku knew that wasn't a true smile of happiness. It was fake and full of stress. ''Don't worry, kiddo. They'll come.''  
''A-are they lost? Have something happened to them? Dad, we have to go out and look for them! Anything could have happened- fiends, bandits, Al Bhed-haters!'' Rikku panted loudly of overload of worry, the adrenaline pumping through her little veins and pulse beating hard in her ears. Cid looked down on her and opened his mouth to say something, but Rikku didn't let him. She continued. ''We can't just wander 'round here and wait, pops! We have to do something- in case they are lost, or kidnapped- or worse!''  
''Ye shouldn't worry too much, yer just a kid.''  
Rikku pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. ''I'm not _just_ a kid! _Sayhea..._ ''  
''Allright. Now...'' Cid crunched down to lean on his right knee and looked at his daughter for a moment. Her face with cheeks flushing of heat and adrenaline, and her eyes... He looked into them, searched those green swirling eyes for fear but he found none. Only worry. That's when he knew.  
He took her small hands and held them. ''Allright, kid. Tell yer old pops what to do.''

Cid's words had filled her with strength and courage, whilst she had always been brave she really needed it now. After talking to her dad multiple things happened at once- and fast. As Rikku had told him, Cid contacted the other camp-base to tell them that they were going out to search for the group. After about thirty minutes of communication with a bad signal, Cid was ready to put together a search-party. Rikku was very eager to come with him, but he told her to stay.  
''Why!'' she stomped with her foot in the sand, pouting really angrily. ''This was _my_ idea! I _should_ be going with you!''  
''Sweetie, it's too dangerous for ye. Besides, ye won't be by yerself- Negi and Shin will be here too. And I need someone to look after the camp while we're gone'', Cid winked and ruffled her hair.  
Rikku were still pouting. This was so unfair! Too unfair to be real!  
He planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving her by the tent, calling to the others to get ready. They were five that was going to go out searching. Bnac with his sister Vota and the brothers Medd and Dunc. Bnac was Shin's father, making Vota her aunt. Medd and Dunc were brother's of Negi, Shin's mother. And Cid with Brother.  
Rikku stood by the tent and watched them get their supplies, the wind softly played with her hair as if to sooth and calm her down. She didn't want her father or brother go out in the desert all alone. It wasn't safe. She could lose them both if she wasn't there to look after them. She bit her bottom lip, tugged on it unconsciously until she tasted iron against her tongue.  
 _But they are not alone,_ a soothing voice told her.  
 _But I want to be there with them!_ she thought back.  
 _They will be allright._  
''They better be...'' Rikku mumbled to herself as she watched Brother put on his goggles, making thumbs-up to Cid.  
''Ok, we're leavin'!'' Cid yelled out over the camp. He let his gaze wander over the place and fall on Rikku. He smiled to her and waved. Brother waved too, excited about going out on a mission for the first time.  
But Rikku didn't wave back. She turned on her heel walking into the tent where she threw herself on her little mattress-bed and cried. With her face pressed against her thin pillow she cried silently as several ounces of water leaving her body through her eyes as tears. She cried because her pops and her brother had left her at the camp only because she was _too little_ to go with them, she cried because she had been left alone with people she had known for three days and practically were strangers to her. She cried because Cid had taken her away from her house, from all the precious memories she had from that house. She cried because Clementine and Yuna had left her, probably to live with Al Bhed-haters in Bevelle. She cried because her mother was gone and would never come back.  
She cried because she was alone. Rikku hated being alone.

 **Moments later...**

Rikku felt something push her side. One time, then two times. Rikku groaned silently, she didn't want to wake up just yet. She had to stay in her sleep, she wanted to keep dreaming. Dreaming that wonderful dream...

 _A sad piano melody was playing. The tunes floated through the air between the ruins. The ruins were everywhere around her, before her eyes there was a fire burning and around her there was people. People she didn't know but who she called her friends. And around them pyreflies floated. They swam in the air together with the piano tunes. Rikku sighed and closed her eyes._

 _She stood on the hill, watching down over an island she hadn't seen before but still she knew exactly where it was, she knew exactly where she was. The wind was strong that day, making her long hair flutter over her left shoulder. The sun stood high on the light blue sky, warming up her bare back. Only a few perfectly shaped clouds of white floated by here and there. Behind her stood her friends and amongst them a man. ''Leah'', he said and approached her, taking her hand. He turned his head to look at her and they shared a smile. A smile that said more than a thousands words could. There was a special twinkle in his eyes, mischievous and yet full of compassion and honesty. He gave her hand a warm squeeze and she squeezed his hand back._  
 _Her cheeks flushed with a colour of crimson red and her eyes winded when he stepped closer, letting go of her hand and gently grabbing her shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time and for the first time in forever she felt safe. She felt so safe and protected thanks to that man; together with him she could do anything, achieve everything she wanted and dreamt of._  
 _He approached with his face in an attempt to kiss her. Leah- er- Rikku, found herself slowly closing her eyes and bulged a little with her lips. Her heart beat hard and fast in her chest, pulse beaming loudly in her eyes. Somewhere a seagull screamed its 'ki-ia!' loudly over the island._  
 _The kiss didn't come._  
 _Instead came a hard push right on her chest forcing the air out from her lunges and knocking her over the edge. There was panic in her eyes, she screamed and grasped for the edge, terrified of what was happening._  
 _''What the heck are you doing?!'' she yelled up at the man as she tried to heave up herself over the cliff-edge. It was hard, small stones cut into her skin and for some reason she didn't feel as strong as she usually was. It was as if the strength was leaving her._  
 _The man chuckled, crouched down in front her. ''Don't worry'', he said with a soothing voice that could make any woman fall madly in love with him. ''I'll catch you.''_  
 _''WHAT?''_  
 _He grabbed her hands, forced them off the edge and pushed her away again._  
 _The sound of her own terrified scream filled her, together with the wind blowing howling in her ears. She saw the man still crouched waving at her, disappearing with quick speed as she fell._  
 _She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what would come next: her death._

* * *

Two days had passed since Yuna reached Bevelle and now on the third day she found herself on the move again, onboard on an airship to an far off island called Besaid. She sat on one of the beds looking out through the window in the room where the passengers can rest. Thousands of clouds floated by, a pair of seagulls too. She placed her bare feet on the floor but didn't feel that is was cold, walked up to the window and touched the glass but didn't feel it against her fingertips. Yuna didn't feel anything, she was numb.  
In just a day she had lost so much. Her home, her cousins and uncle Cid. Her mother.  
And in just a single day she had reunited with her father, only to be separated from him.  
She tried to come up with a solution, a reason for why it had happened. She cursed silently in al bhed- something she secretly picked up from Rikku- and leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. Inside her mind she saw it happen, over and over again. The large, massive, scary creature appearing from nowhere. Screams and terrified shouts from the people around her blurred together with the strangest sound Yuna had ever heard. _No words can describe that sound,_ she thought. In her mind she saw trees and houses being pulled off from the ground, forced to fly in circles in the air. People as-well, too many people... Yuna closed her eyes harder to prevent herself from seeing what came after. She wished to see something better, something nice. A chocobo running freely through a field, a rainbow, anything. The mind doesn't work like that, at least not Yuna's, not today. _Run Yuna! Run!_ she heard her mother's voice inside her head, she saw herself running and behind her Yuna saw the monster. Above the monster she saw everything that it had consumed and destroyed, taken and killed. She saw the dead body of her mother circling around in something that looked like a storm. A storm of bodies and houses and nature.  
Yuna fell to the ground and let out a loud sob, a whimper, a scream. ''AAAAAAAAAHHH!'' It hurt her throat to scream so loudly but she didn't stop. She had to scream, had to voice her pain and her loss. She held her face in her hands and cried hard, tears slipping through her fingers. A rush of thoughts flew though her, making her shake her head and shiver. Thoughts of a way to go back to fix it, to prevent it from happening. Nothing seemed to work except for one thing. One thought soothed the panic, just for a tiny bit. _It was my fault_. Yuna dried her cheeks with her palms and sniffed. She was certain. It was her fault. Her family was being punished because of her, because of what she was.  
She had seen in their eyes, her mother's and, in Cid's especially. Rikku and Brother not so much if anything at all.  
Yuna opened her eyes and fixed her position to face the window. She forced herself to look into the glass. It gave a vague reflection of herself.  
''You are a heathen...'' she whispered to herself. ''A halfling, un pure... n-not natural. So they punish you, they take your family from you and force you to live on with the blame.'' she gulped and bit her bottom lip, surprised by what she just had said to herself- six years old and self-loathing at this level...wow. ''Lord Braska doesn't want to keep you safe, that is just something he said to... to keep you from being even more sad.''  
Yuna stared at herself in the window, vague and barely visible. Her heart wanted it to be false and wrong but her mind kept telling her that it was true. She _was_ being punished. Yuna huddled up and wrapped her tiny arms around her tiny legs, head leaning against her arms and knees as she cried again. She couldn't believe how her life had come to be like this. A child without her family, send off to an island she had never been on to live with people she had never met. It frightened her to the deep of her core. She didn't want that, she wanted her home. The big house in the woods with all the machina.  
There was a knock on the door and Yuna looked up from where she sat. A big creature came in, a blue and furry. It looked a bit like a mix between a very muscular man and some cat-animal. On its forehead was a horn that missed its pointy tip. It was a Ronso, but Yuna didn't know that.  
Her eyes winded when he slowly made his way to her. She crawled backwards as he came closer, suddenly she hit the window. She let out a yelp and hid her face with her hands.  
''Don't eat me, please! I-I taste so bad!''  
The creature sat down beside her and took his large, furry and strong hand to gently moved her right hand away, revealing her green eye. Then he took her left hand revealing her blue eye. A small smile spread on his cat-like face.  
''Yuna'', he said.  
''Y-yes'', Yuna nodded and looked from his left to his right eye. His head was so large she didn't know which eye to focus on and she didn't want to stare at his broken horn. ''That's me, I-I'm Yuna.''  
''Kimahri'', he said. ''Protector of Yuna.''  
Yuna's eyes widened again in surprise and shock. She had a protector? Maybe this was a joke and soon she would be kidnapped, or killed. She watched as he patted his big lap, motoring for her to sit on it. _Or maybe he really is my protector?_ Yuna thought, tugging on her bottom lip. Eventually she rose from her seat on the floor and sat down on his lap. She squeaked a little when he embraced her with his big hand and large arm, holding her ever so gently.  
She felt the warmth from his body spreading over her, heating her up and relaxing her. She let out a loud sigh and took a deep breath, inhaling. Kimahri smelled like jungle and wet cats.  
''Kimahri?''  
The Ronso slightly tilted his head to look at her.  
''Thank you...''  
Again, a small smile spread over his cat-like face.

* * *

Rikku sat up straight. Her breathing was quick and short and her hair was a mess. Almost like a bird-nest. She eyed the place she was in with big, wide eyes, turning her head in each and every angle she was capable of to really see where she was. She had to make sure that she wasn't... that she wasn't... That she was alive. _This is the tent, my tent,_ the thoughts in her head quickly began to hyperventilate when she wasn't able to register where she was. She was still in shock from what she just had gone though, but that thought seemed to make sense to her, so she decided to trust it. _I'm alive-I'm alive. I'm five years old and-and that never happened. It didn't happen. I-it was just a dream._  
She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her chin on her knees to relax herself from panicking any further.  
''What am I doing? There is no need for panic, silly Rikku. It was a dream. A silly stupid dream. So get up. _get up!_ I'm no baby, am I?'' Rikku took charge and stood up, stretched out her arms above her head and inhaled deeply. Talking to herself helped, like it always did. ''Talking is better than thinking, remember that now.''  
Now when she wasn't in panic or shock anymore, Rikku started to whistle a cheerful tune she had made up back home in the Steampunky-castle, when her mother still lived. She then made her little bed after sleeping on it, then searched though all her things for a hairbrush when she saw herself in the mirror. She really needed to get that bird-nest of hair down! When she found it her bed looked like a mess again, but it didn't really matter. It would only get messy again when she'd sleep on it tonight, so she didn't bother to do it again.  
''Rikku, are you okay in there?'' asked the voice of Shin.  
''Mhm!'' Rikku replied cheerfully as she brushed her hair. ''Come in, Shin! What did you want?''  
''Mum wanted me to get you'', the girl entered Rikku's side of the tent and grimaced when she saw how messy it was. ''Gee, if my mother saw my space looking like _that_ I'd be in big-big trouble.''  
Rikku excused herself with a shrug. ''Pops doesn't really bother I think, besides _I am_ going to clean up. Well... later anyways.''  
''Speaking of that... They're back.''  
Rikku's eyes widened. She turned around to face Shin, her face glowing of happiness. The brush was stuck to her hair. ''Why didn't you say so right away? Come on, let's goo!''  
''I tried, okay! I came here to tell you before but you where sleeping and wouldn't wake up. And that was an hour ago!'' Shin said with a smile. ''You sleep so deep.''  
''Yeah yeah, whatevs', let's go already'', Rikku said waving her hand in front of her face as it wasn't important.  
''Not like that, you're not'', Shin pointed at the brush hanging in Rikku's hair. The both girls giggled. ''Here, I'll help you.''  
The two sat down on the ground, Shin behind Rikku as she as gently she could she removed the brush and began brushing her hair. Every now and then Rikku would flinch of pain stinging to her scalp as the brush pulled her messy hair, and every time Shin would whisper 'cunno'. Other than that they were silent.  
''There... all done'', Shin said and placed the brushed on the mattress.  
Rikku turned around and smiled at Shin. ''Thank you, Shin'', she said happily and hugged the girl who hugged her back and smiled.  
Shin stood up and walked towards the entrance. She motored for Rikku to follow. ''Come now, let's introduce you to everyone.''

Later that day everyone at the campsite were gathered around a large cracking fire, sitting on either stones or logs. The sun had not yet set but the air was slowly getting chillier, making the Al Bheds relaxed and calm. It had been a long day, for everyone. Cid had to tell Rikku at least four times how it was outside camp and out in the wild desert, how they found the group and how they defeated the fiends they ran into on their way there and back home. She was so fascinated and amazed by her father's- and Brother's- bravery. She sighed happily, longing for her turn to come. She also wanted to go on adventures, _missions_ , and help people. Explore lands. Defeat evil.  
People around her talked and laughed as they drank their booze and smoked their cigarettes. Some had food they cooked over the fire; meat and vegetables and something white and fluffy that looked like square-clouds. Rikku wondered what it was but didn't bother to ask Negi, who was sat beside her on her right, about it. She was too busy with waiting for her turn to come. So busy in fact, she didn't register when someone called to her.  
''Rikku? He's trying to speak with you'', said Negi with her calm voice, a bit like Clementine's.  
Rikku raised her eyebrows in surprise, her lips took the form of a silent 'oh?' and then turned her head to see a boy stand before her. His hair was blond and curly, freckles spread across his cheeks and on his nose. Rikku instantly thought he was cute and smiled at him.  
''Hiya'', she said and held out her hand to greet him. ''I'm Rikku.''  
He took her hand and shook it formally with a smile spreading on his lips. ''I know. I mean- er- I'm Himal.''  
''Himal? What kind of funny name is that?'' Rikku giggled and caused the boy that was called Himal to laugh as-well.  
''I don't know actually. Dad says it's after some mountain in a storybook he read when he was a kid. Can I sit here?'' he pointed with his whole hand at the empty space to Rikku's left, to which she nodded and he sat down beside her. ''What kind of name is Rikku then?'' he said with a smirk.  
''It's the best name! Can't you tell?''  
Himal didn't look convinced, he just laughed again. ''You are something allright. Your dad talked a lot about you, you know? Said you and I ought to be really good friends.''  
''I don't know if I can be friends with someone named after a mountain that doesn't exist'', Rikku said playfully and giggled when Himal actually looked offended. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. ... Himaaaal, cunnooo, really! Don't be sad, please...?'' she pouted when Himal wouldn't look at her. Some friend she was now, huh.  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and leant over to look at him. ''Eh? Ar-are you... SMILING?''  
He nodded, pressing his lips together in a firm line to prevent himself from laughing. But his laughter showed anyway. He laughed though his eyes. They were full of pure playfulness.  
Rikku couldn't help herself, she burst out in laughter herself. It was a bubbly, tickling laugh that travelled all the way from her toes up through her legs, her tummy and arms, chest and at last her throat before escaping her smiling lips. Soon Himal was laughing too.  
Their laughter spread through the whole gathering. It didn't take long until everyone was laughing; for what reason no one knew. Only Rikku knew. And she would keep that reason to herself, a special secret that she would treasure forever.  
''I got you there allright, Rik!'' he exhaled when they finally stopped laughing.  
''You sure did, mountain-boy'', she exclaimed and smiled at him. She stretched out her arms behind her, now sitting in the sand with her legs spread in a v, her gaze wandered over the campsite.  
It didn't really look like her home yet but she admitted that it really started to feel like it. Especially now that a lot more people had come to join them and live at their camp. Things would be even a lot more fun now that Himal was there, Rikku was sure of it. He could play with her and Shin all day long and together they would explore the Bikanel Desert as three musketeers, whatever that now was. She remembered her mother telling a story about three brave musketeers once, they protected some kind of priest or ruler or something and they were very brave. More than that she didn't recall remembering, but she had liked the story. At least she thought so.  
Rikku's gaze slowly stopped at the horizon where she saw the golden sun slowly lowering behind a large mountain of sand. She let out a sigh of relaxation as she watched how the dim light kissed the sand. The sky was in a beautiful mix of light orange, pink-red and purple.  
''Grilled pineapple?'' Negi suddenly asked Rikku, holding a plate with newly grilled pineapple amongst chicken and mushrooms.  
Rikku nodded, said 'yes, please' and grabbed as many pieces her hands could hold. The woman smiled warmly and offered Himal the same. He thanked her in al bhed and took, a part from Rikku, only two pieces of grilled pineapple.  
''What?'' she said with her mouth full.  
He shook his head, smiling. ''Nothing.''  
''I happen to like pineapple, okay?''  
''I can see that'', he left the stone he was sitting on to place himself beside her in the sand. ''Hey, what's that plan you dad has? He's gonna build something...?''  
Rikku nodded and swallowed down a small piece of juicy, warm pineapple. ''Pop's gonna build up a Home for all Al Bhed underground, so we won't be attacked or hurt again.''  
'' _Fuf, luum!_ '' Himal cried. ''My dad's gonna participate in building it. My brother too.''  
Rikku smiled. ''I'm so glad that so many came to help, I can't wait to start working.''  
''You're gonna help building it?''  
''Of course'', Rikku said obviously but Himal didn't look convinced this time either.  
He raised an eyebrow, questioning her. ''But... you're so _small_.''  
''HEY! I ain't small, allright! I'm a five year' old- big girl now!'' Rikku cried and aimed a piece of pineapple at him, ready to throw it. Himal chuckled and raised his hands to show he didn't mean to mean. Rikku put the piece in her mouth instead and of course, spoke while chewing on it. ''How old are you then, mountain-boy?''  
''Seven'', he replied with pride in his voice. _He_ was big now.  
Rikku just rolled with her eyes at his figure. ''I bet I'm stronger than you anyways.''  
''Oh yeah? Wanna bet?''  
''That's what I said, duh'', Rikku said and met his gaze. He smiled widely at her. His hair looked golden in the light from the fire and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes. They spoke of playfulness. Rikku felt the bubbly and ticklish laughter come to life again down in her toes. She bit her tongue to keep it together. If she laughed now with her mouth full of delicious pineapple she would most certainly choke and die.  
''Tomorrow then'', Himal decided.  
She nodded. ''I bet you'll chicken out because you don't want to be humiliated because you're weaker than a girl'', she stuck her tongue out and squinted with her eyes, giggling playfully.  
''Why you-!'' he charged at her and pushed her down to the ground, straddling her and holding her arms. Rikku had to spit out the tasty pineapple to prevent herself from choking on it; Himal tickled her on her most ticklish places causing her to squeal of laughter.  
'' _Cduuub! B-bmayca, ouuui sayhea_ -mountain! I can't breeaathee!''  
Eventually Himal stopped tickling her and rolled off her to lay on his back. He laughed and scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands. ''Aaah, Rik... you _are_ funny to tease!''  
Rikku sat up. There was sand in her hair and in her clothes, probably in her shoes too but she didn't bother. A little sand here and there wouldn't kill her. She lived in the Bikanel Desert now, sand would be her life. Her new life.  
She pulled up her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on them, watching Himal as he played with his bangs. The light from the fire flickered over his face. Rikku could see that a few stars from the night sky were reflected in his now dark green eyes. In the corner of his mouth hid a smile in the form of a tiny dimple.  
''Himal...''  
''Mmmh.''  
'' _E drehg fa'mm pa pacd vneahtc._ ''  
He peered up at her, whilst holding a lock of his hair between his fingers. ''How can you know that? We've just met.''  
Rikku shrugged. ''I just know.''  
Himal smiled.  
Maybe they were going to be best friends forever. He didn't know, he couldn't know. After-all, forever is a very long time.


End file.
